Tour de Murdoch
by Laetitia I
Summary: Une autre fin entre W


William et Julia marchaient côte à côté se lançant de temps en temps des regards qui en disaient long. William tenait toujours son vélo d'une main tandis que l'autre était accrochée à la femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Un sourire se dessinait sur leurs lèvres. Tous deux repensaient aux paroles qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Julia sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie à l'idée que William puisse être jaloux. Il avait toujours été réticent lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments. Mais le William d'aujourd'hui était un homme déterminé et Julia s'était sentie défaillir lorsqu'il lui avait avoué à quel point il la trouvait belle.

Le pouce de William caressa doucement le dos de sa main pour lui signaler qu'ils étaient arrivés chez elle. Julia rougit un peu avant de se tenir devant la porte.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné William. Cette promenade m'a fait le plus grand bien »

William déposa son vélo contre le petit muret puis s'approcha de Julia.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Julia »

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur croisière maudite, William avait une façon bien particulière de la regarder qui lui procurer des frissons dans tout le corps. Il semblait la dévorer du regard et Julia n'avait qu'une seule hâte : être son prochain repas.

Julia soutint son regard un peu plus avant d'ajouter : « Quel dommage que je n'ai pas pu assister à la course »

William semblait étonné « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez passionnée par les courses de vélo Julia »

Julia s'approcha encore un peu plus de William. Ils étaient maintenant tellement proches que leur souffle se mêlait. William déglutit péniblement. Il n'arrivait plus à résister à ce désir qui le consumait chaque jour un peu plus.

« Oh ce n'est pas pour la course que je me passionne William.. » Julia avait fait exprès de laisser sa phrase en suspens. Mais William n'avait toujours pas l'air de saisir ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire.

William était un homme brillant mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments mieux valait il être direct avec lui.

« Je disais simplement que j'aurai aimé pouvoir vous admirer dans votre tenue de cycliste. Après tout je suis persuadée que nul autre homme que vous la porte aussi bien »

Ce fut au tour de William de rougir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Julia soit aussi directe avec lui.

Elle le regardait de haut en bas, arrêtant son regard à des endroits bien particuliers « Oui..il n'y aucun doute. Cette tenue devait vous aller à merveille »

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine caressant délicatement sa peau couverte par le fin tissus « Peut être pourriez vous me faire une démonstration personnelle ? »

William n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner la partie si facilement. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se contenir maintenant que Julia était libre à nouveau.

« Que m'offririez vous en échange Julia ? »

« Tout dépend de ce que vous être prêt à m'offrir William»

William avait maintenant cet air sérieux que Julia connaissait trop bien « Je suis prêt à vous offrir le monde entier si c'est ce que vous voulez. Vos désirs seront des ordres »

Julia lui sourit tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue « Je n'en demandais pas tant William. Tout ce que je désire c'est vous. Vous et rien d'autre »

« Alors ne perdons plus un seul instant » William fit les derniers millimètres qui le séparaient des lèvres de Julia. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné et Julia se rappela à temps qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dehors à la vue de tous.

« William, nous devrions rentrer. N'oubliez pas que j'ai maintenant un nouveau voisin »

William leva les yeux au ciel « Un nouvel admirateur vous voulez dire »

Julia avait raison. William était bel et bien jaloux de Leslie Garland.

« Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire William » Elle le dévorait du regard et William n'avait qu'une seule envie: la prendre dans ses bras, la déposer sur son lit et lui faire l'amour jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Elle consentit à détourner le regard pendant quelques instants afin d'ouvrir la porte. Puis elle fit un pas à l'intérieur avant de lui tendre la main « Que diriez vous de prendre un thé William ? »

William sonda son regard. Il pouvait y lire du désir mais aussi un amour infini. Cet amour qu'ils partageaient tous les deux et qu'il n'avaient plus à refouler. Il savait qu'en acceptant sa proposition les choses allaient changé irrévocablement. Pour être franc, William savait qu'en entrant dans cette maison il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui faire l'amour. Etait il prêt à se donner complètement ? Et que dire de Julia ? Ils n'avaient jamais franchi le pas ensembles et pourtant William savait au fond de lui que le moment dont il avait si souvent rêvé etait enfin arrivé.

« J'en serai ravi »

Julia lui fit son plus beau sourire et le laissa entrer. William déposa son chapeau et sa veste et prit Julia dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de disparaître en cuisine.

« Que diriez vous si je vous faisais cette petite démonstration maintenant »

Julia avait le souffle saccadé et sa poitrine venait se presser contre la sienne. William se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de succomber à son désir dans la seconde.

«Et bien mon jardin n'est pas très grand William. Je doute que vous réussissiez à me montrer quoi que ce soit dans un espace si restreint »

William vint déposer de brulants baisers dans sa nuque avant de mordiller sa peau « Croyez moi Julia, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'espace pour vous faire ma démonstration »

Julia sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et William en profita pour la porter jusqu'à l'étage.

William déposa Julia sur le lit et vint s'allonger contre elle. Elle était incapable de penser. Les caresses de ses mains sur son corps la transportaient dans un autre monde. Pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine culpabilité. Elle avait fait exprès de le provoquer et maintenant à cause d'elle il était prêt à briser le vœu qu'il s'était fait à lui même il y'a bien longtemps.

« William..attendez. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça »

William releva la tête de la poitrine de Julia « Qu'est ce qui nous en empêche ? »

Julia caressa doucement sa joue et reprit son souffle « Votre foi William. Un jour je serai votre femme et plus rien ne pourra nous empêcher de nous aimer complètement »

William paraissait tellement triste que le cœur de Julia se brisa en deux « Combien de temps avons nous attendu Julia ? Combien de temps avons nous gaspillé ? Je vous aime Julia et je sais au fond de moi que je vais passer l'éternité à vos côtés. S'il y'a une chose que j'ai appris c'est que la vie est trop courte. Je ne veux plus perdre un seul instant Julia. Laissez moi vous montrer à quel point je vous aime »

Julia était incapable de lui résister. Elle aimait bien trop. Et à dire vrai elle n'était plus capable de retenir ce désir qui l'animait chaque jour. La tension devenait trop forte entre eux « Aimez moi William. Aimez moi pour toujours »

William ne se fit pas prier et il entreprit de la déshabiller. Julia s'activait à son tour. Elle mourrait d'envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de pouvoir caresser chaque mètre carré de sa peau. Lorsqu'il se retrouva torse nu, Julia déstabilisa William pour se positionner au dessus de lui.

« Tu es parfait. Je t'ai imaginé je ne sais combien de fois et pourtant mon imagination était loin de te rendre justice » Les mains de William agrippèrent les draps lorsque Julia déposa des baisers humides dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, son torse, son ventre jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon.

Elle déboutonna lentement son pantalon puis vint se repositionner sur son corps. La sensation de leur peau nue contre l'autre leur procura un frisson de plaisir qu'ils ne pouvaient dissimuler.

William ouvrit les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé Julia allait enfin être à lui pour toujours. William sourit en voyant le regard taquin de Julia et il caressa son dos de haut en bas « Tu es prête mon amour ? Ma démonstration va bientôt débuter »

Julia savait que cette question en cachait une autre. En réalité William lui demandait si elle était prête à se donner à lui, à repousser toute culpabilité qui pourrait encore la ronger depuis la mort de Darcy, à oublier le passer afin de se tourner vers le futur..leur futur.

« Je suis prête depuis si longtemps William. Maintenant ma vie c'est toi »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à William qui l'aima passionnément. Leurs destins se trouvaient désormais étroitement liés.

* * *

_Je suis restée sur ma faim avec ce deuxième épisode. Oui je sais je deviens trop exigeante :D_


End file.
